Tis a gift to be simple, tis a gift to be free
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: Extracts from the life of Katniss and Peeta after the Hunger Games
1. To dance

To dance is to be free…

Her arms slowly travelled up to the sky and each finger tried to find the quickest path to the sun, to see which could get the closest to its warmth and light. Her hips swayed from side to side to the beat in her head. Her face, still scarred, lifted up towards the light. Her eyes were closed. She just needed to know it was there, to feel the heat, to know that she wasn't in danger. She twisted and turned her palms attempting to catch the rare feeling that had taken over her. The grass, still damp from the morning dew, was cool beneath her feet and there was a slight breeze. It was perfect.

He watched her, fascinated as always, because there was still something that was missing although she had fixed him more than anyone could have hoped for. His brush flicked on the canvas occasionally dipping in the cool water or the summer sweet colours he had known to choose. The nightmares still came often enough for him to think that she would never be free to feel free again. When they came, at the witching black of night, they howled like a thousand mutts. Her voice transformed to hoarse screams of jabberjays. Her limbs thrashed out, covering all areas, and her tears flooded. They were true terrors. His were much the same but he was not as vocal, in fact she would attempt to argue that his were worse because he was still not one hundred percent sure if they were real or not. He dismissed that instantly and just held her as close as he could. The contact of their bodies was like a drug to them both; it soothed and calmed, loved and caressed. To hold her in such away would have been enough to satisfy him even though he now knew the delight of her kisses which she so often craved. He tried to recall if he had ever seen her dance before; he had not.

She heard him approach, such a life as she had lead meant she heard everything, but she let him have the satisfaction of believing he had sort of surprised her as he cautiously slid his strong arms around her waist. He moved in sync with her, making them one person. She didn't need to open her eyes because as long as he was there behind her, nothing could touch her. She felt his cheek against hers, soft and caring. To dance with him was to be free…

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you. Real or not real?"

"Real. Peeta Mellark, I love you. Real or not real?"

"Real, because you're a rubbish liar!"

Katniss swooped round in faux shock and the couple tumbled to the ground. She pushed up so she trapped Peeta between her arms.

"Like I would want to lie about it"

And before he could reply, she kissed him.


	2. To bake

To bake is to be free…

"Katniss, try again… please?" asked Peeta sweetly as Katniss almost stalked out of the kitchen in frustration that her bread had not risen… again.

"It's no use Peeta, I'll never be able to! I'll never be able to bake. I can cook the meat I hunt and I can use the berries I gather but baking is the absolute limit!" Katniss was almost shouting. She wasn't angry with Peeta or the bread, well partially the bread, but mainly herself for finding a skill she couldn't conquer instantaneously.

Peeta took hold of her wrist and guided her back to the work station. He stood behind her and moved her hands with his so she could get the technique right. Katniss loved to watch Peeta bake, it was like when he painted, he seemed to be the real Peeta who wouldn't hurt a fly and only knew how to love. Watching him you could see the happiness surround him and engulf him; he didn't need to think, he just had to do. His hands betrayed all the secrets of his two passions and he gleefully showed anyone who asked, he was one of those people who if you asked them for the time they would give you their watch. He always had been and, as Katniss suspected, always would be now that he had recaptured himself. For Peeta, to bake is to be free…

A while later all that could be heard were Katniss' screams of glee as Peeta took her first successful loaf out of the oven. As soon as he placed it on the surface she jumped in to his arms, lughing and screaming, she had conquered baking bread!

"Next time I'll get you to ice a cake" smiled Peeta gazing adoringly at his wife.

"No. I can do bread, that's enough." Katniss looked at him with furrowed brow.

"Whatever you say" murmured Peeta knowing that this time next week the hunter would be asking him to show her how to do it under the pretence of it just being something to fill the hours.


End file.
